livingdwfandomcom-20200214-history
354:3 -- Pirates and Krakens
We (the druid Nils, the cleric Seraphine, Sura the wizard, and myself Felix) set sail around the coast of Mithrasia to the north-east after a while we encountered a ship…a pirate ship with a ram. We fought them valiantly but the mage on their ship summoned a Kraken. We somehow managed to overcome the kraken but The Spirit of Mithras was not in good shape (partially thanks to the pirates, partially thanks to Nils turning into a rock and falling from a very high height). The rest is pretty much a blur of fireballs after we found their camp and Sura set it on fire. -- Felix Notable lore - Krakens exist. Oh god. Notable Loot - Icewall orb. Sura's Report Nils, Seraphine, Felix and I set out on the Spirit of Mithras to the East along the coast, searching for the pirates which were rumoured to still lurk in those waters. After about three days I spotted a ship on the horizon and alerted the crew. Nils took the form of a bat and reported back to us that the ship was crewed by pirates and led by a Shadow Cultist, and that they were preparing to attack. We sped towards them as they sped towards us, attempting to ram us, but I managed to destroy the ship’s wheel and the Spirit of Mithras easily outmaneuvered them. As we passed the enemy ship its archers began firing on us, so I set fire to their ship to cause a distraction. Nils flew above the enemy ship as a bat and then changed into a massive boulder to damage the ship’s deck. He is certainly an interesting and imaginative, if somewhat reckless, fellow. I managed to kill the cultist despite the magical protection the ship had against fire. However, with her dying breath, she summoned a fearsome sea monster, the Kraken, which began to attack both ships without her to command it. I recognised the beast from a book I once studied, so I knew that it was immune to magic, which left me almost useless in the ensuing battle. Nils, meanwhile, stole the Icewall Orb from the enemy ship, which had been producing the shield against fire, and handed it over to me. The Kraken was angered by the attempts of the other three to injure it, and it began crushing the Spirit of Mithras, even lifting it aloft. After must struggle and the loss of both masts, we drove the Kraken off. Before towing the battered but still salvageable Spirit back to land, we searched the debris of the enemy ship and found the captain’s logbook, which helpfully revealed the location of a pirate settlement, as well as containing several maps of unfamiliar lands. It was clear that the pirates are in the employ of the Shadow Cultists and under the command of someone referred to only as The Admiral—who, it should be well noted, is a woman, as I learned myself over a week later when we located the pirate settlement. We intended to sneak down to the settlement and learn what we could, but Seraphine and I tripped a hunting alarm, which brought two ruffians to see who we were. I managed to bluff my way into the camp by claiming to be a messenger from the Admiral. We were almost caught when I referred to the Admiral as “he,” but I managed to distract the ruffians with the Icewall Orb, claiming it was a gift from her. They took me to see their own captain, currently in the settlement, who was also completely taken in by my story. Oddly, he seems to have been a native of my homeland—the first I have seen on Mithrasia other than Asha. However, from his accent, I doubt he is from the same city as I. Perhaps this lent my claim credibility. Regardless, he happily told us the locations, numbers, and plans of the pirates under the employ of the Shadow Cultists. Once I felt he was no longer useful, I burnt him to a crisp, we took anything valuable we could find in his office, and walked out of the camp as if nothing had happened. I still almost cannot believe how well my hasty bluff worked. since Adrian worked so hard to come up with the names: The captain of the enemy ship the Kraken destroyed was Captain Farad. The one in the settlement was Captain al-Meir. Sura's report, a notice in the tavern reads: "For sale: the Icewall Orb. Creates a protective shield of ice shards around an area large enough for a ship, which negates a large amount of fire damage. Saps a small amount of strength from its bearer. Would be very useful for preventing fire on a ship. See Sura Darzi or Nils." Category:Actual Play Category:Pirates Category:Spirit of Mithras